


pretty tied up

by goresilks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Blood, Cock Slapping, Consensual, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, Leather Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Shibari, mommy dom!ten, puppy!yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresilks/pseuds/goresilks
Summary: "What makes you think that you can enter this room without even greeting your mistress? You’re one dumb puppy, aren’t you?"





	pretty tied up

When Yukhei was invited to this halloween party, he had no intentions to actually show up, he would have rather spent his night watching a classic horror movie with his roommate Mark. Now that he was all dressed up as Thor and ready to go he had to admit that this could actually be fun.

 

They arrived at the party shortly after and Mark automaticaly made his way to his group of friends leaving Yukhei behind, receiving multiple compliments about his costume and people asked to take pictures with him as he made his way to the bar. Once he sat down and ordered his usual fruity cocktail he decided to look around and see what people were dressed as, he snorted at the sight of a very big guy dressed as Tony the tiger which he soon recognized to be Johnny, the host of the party, they exchanged small greetings before Yukhei finally got his drink.

 

He took a sip from his cocktail slowly tasting the alcohol sit on his tastebuds before he lays his eyes on the person sat across him, someone dressed as Mona Lisa but with a more sultry look, the lack of eyebrows made their other features pop out, very high cheekbones that reflected the lights present on the bar as well as a very delicate nose. The way the long silky black hair framed this person's face almost took Yukhei's breath away, he was close to choking when the Mona Lisa locked eyes with him, feeling a soft blush creep up his cheeks he fianlly looks away with a flustered grin on his face.

 

After finishing his drink he decided to walk to them and compliment their costume but his intoxicated roommate Mark leaned on his shoulder mumbling nonsense and Yukhei concluded that it was already time to go, he looked over his shoulder to steal another glance at the beautiful Mona Lisa only to find out they already left.

 

 

"Yukhei you really need to get out of bed it's been 3 days…" Mark walked in Yukhei's room.

 

"We're on break Mark, just let me sleep in...", he mumbled before tucking his head under the pillow, he knew that he shouldn't be upset about not getting the chance to talk with Mona Lisa at the party but he still did. Mark opened the blinds and started cleaning around the room as Yukhei groaned, making his way to Yukhei's brand new computer which was sitting on the bare floor he sighed before picking it up, Yukhei's emails were on display and Mark was about to close it until one particular mail caught his attention.

 

It was mail which said " _We’ve found your perfect match ! Feel free to message them and organize_ _your first meeting !_ ", a dating site.. a bdsm dating site above all.

Mark was aware of Yukhei’s preferences but it never was something he had wished to see with his very own eyes.

 

"You might wanna check your emails.." he said before putting the computer down and exited Yukhei's bedroom.

 

"Also clean your damn room i do everything in this house!"

 

Yukei ignored Mark's shouting and picked up his computer with a huge grin on his face, he had been waiting for weeks to finally get a response from this site. 

Of course Yukhei had been in relationships before but he always felt too shy to ever explore his kinks or even talk about them with his past partners, he wanted someone to test him, see how far he could get into submission but always respecting his boundaries. 

 

He decided to take a deep breath before opening the email, " _You have been match with Mistress Chi, you are free to message them anytime._ ", _Mistress Chi.._   he wonders what they would look like, he wrote back saying that he was open to whatever his "master" wanted to try ad long as it wasn’t extreme, he closed his computer shortly after booking his appointment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yukhei felt nervous upon arriving at Mistress Chi’s workplace, which was a very huge mansion he clearly wasn’t expecting anything like this. A rather handsome guard at the gates caught Yukhei’s attention so he walked towards him

 

"Good afternoon, may i ask your name and why you’re here?"

 

"I’m Wong Yukhei and i have an appointment with Mistress Chi in 20 minutes" he replied trying to sound as composed as possible.

 

"I’m Jung Yoonoh, the guard i’ll be leading you to Mistress Chi’s room", the younger gave him a polite smile and followed Yoonoh through the flower garden before entering the mansion. Everything seemed so elegant and Yukhei suddenly felt very overwhelmed but he tried to keep calm, Yoonoh stopped at the room 72 on the 2nd floor, indicating that they have arrived.

 

"Mistress Chi, i am here to inform you that today’s client has arrived.", said Yoonoh leaning against the door.

"You can let him in", Yukhei’s ears perked up at the sound of his mistress’s velvety voice. Yoonoh then opened the door and lets Yukhei into the room and bowed in the mistress’s direction before closing the door.

 

Yukhei was very nervous, feeling the tip of his ears turn red as he stared at the ground playing with his hands. The silence felt way too heavy for him but he was too flustered to say anything, he knew that he should have at least raised his head but silence was soon cut by the sound of Mistress Chi’s voice.

 

"Are you going to come greet your mistress or do you plan on just staying by the door?",

 

Her back was still turned to him, her silky straight hair reaching just past her shoulders, she sounded cold and Yukhei felt really embarrassed by his lack of manners.

"I-im sorry Mistress.. i didn’t mean to—", his sentence was cut short because his mistress starts speaking again.

 

"Get rid of your clothing and go sit on the chair."

 

She finally turned around and pointed towards to big chair in the center of the room, Yukhei observed her face and almost gasped as he recognized the beautiful features that had been on his mind ever since the Halloween party.

 

_This has to be a joke…_ Yukhei thought to himself.

A lot of thoughts crossed his mind all at once and he didn’t know what to do before he heard the mistress sigh again, he felt so overwhelmed but he didn’t waste anymore time before stripping down to his boxer briefs and went to sit where he was asked to.

 

 

"Finally, i thought i would have to tackle you to the ground to actually get you to do something."

 

She half scoffed as she walked towards Yukhei, her heels tapping against the wooden floor, when he finally raised his head, he saw that Mistress Chi was wearing a pair of lace underwear with a harness made of leather and chains worn over the delicate black lace bralette, but his eyes stay glued to his mistress’s black thigh highs, they hugged his Mistress’s legs perfectly and the glossy stiletto heels looked very expensive. He was definitely staring. _Fuck._

He felt the mistress’s hand go under his chin so she was able to take a better look at him, the grip on his chin tightened before she spoke again, never breaking eye contact.

 

"What makes you think that you can enter this room without even greeting your mistress? You’re one dumb puppy, aren’t you?"

 

Her tone was cold and Yukhei loved every part of it. Her other hand went to pinch the side of Yukhei’s stomach, pinching hard enough for it to eventually leave a bruise.

 

"Im r-really sorry mistress.. i didn’t mean to be rude, i apologize." Yukhei whimpered as his mistresss kept on pinching the soft side of his stomach, he looked at her with glossy puppy eyes.

 

Her face softened lightly at the sight of the moistness in Yukhei’s round eyes,

"Dumb puppy is already tearing up i see, i haven’t even done anything to you yet..", she ran her thumb over Yukhei’s plump lip before getting closer to his face.

 

"I’m going to tie you up now, close your eyes and give me your color."

 

"Green, mistress.." Yukhei almost whimpered as his mistress ran the bright red rope between her delicate hands, once his eyes were closed he focused on his other senses. He heard his mistress’ heels tapping the floor indicating him that she was now behind him, the rope was tied loosely around his wrists three times before being tugged hardly once to tighten it. His skin suddenly felt like it was on fire, he had always fantasized about being tied up and now he was finally doing it.

 

The feeling of rope against his skin was foreign but definitely not unwelcomed, keeping his breathing as controlled as he could, the rope then went over his muscular shoulders, locking his arms behind his back. He felt his mistress’s hand glide over his shoulders and back as if admiring the patterns the ropes made on Yukhei’s toned back.

 

 _Tap..tap_..

 

Yukhei guessed that Mistress Chi was now in front of him, he really wanted to open his eyes but he fought the envy because he had to be obedient. 

 

His breath suddenly got caught in his throat as his mistress leaned against his ear, gliding the rope around his sensitive neck at a painfully slow pace. Her hair slightly tickled Yukhei’s shoulder as she guided the rope under his arms before securing it tightly around his chest, the rough material of the rope brushed against his nipples causing him to let out a whiny yelp. 

 

"And what do you say?"

 

"Thank you mistress..", Yukhei was aware of how desperate he looked but he was way too overwhelmed by the situation to even care. His mistress’s scent was intoxicating, making his head spin, he recognized the delicate scent of roses and wine as he recalled seeing a wine bottle next to where his mistress was sitting just minutes ago.

 

After what felt like hours of multiple ropes glinding over the most sensitive parts of his torso he started to really enjoy the tightness, especially around his neck.

"You can open your eyes now since you’ve been so good.", Yukhei felt blood rush to his cheeks at the praise before shyly opening his eyes.

 

 _Beautiful,_ it was the first word that crossed Yukhei’s mind when he looked at his mistress’s face. Her eyes were a very dark brown and they were lined with the deepest black slowly softened by a bit of pink sparkly eyeshadow, her high cheekbones were topped with a golden shimmer that Yukhei’s recognized to be highlighter. He gulped as his eyes finally landed on her gorgeous lips, they were shiny and deep pink he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want to feel them on him.

 

"Look at you almost panting when all i did was tying you up, look down at your useless dick it’s leaking through you underwear."

 

Her tone was mocking and mean it made Yukhei’s guts twist, he whined as he lets his eyes go to his lap where he saw his raging boner threatening to rip his boxers that felt too restricting for comfort. He locked eyes with Mistress Chi when he finally raised his head up, she grabbed his jaw harshly bringing her face dangerously close to his.

 

"What am i going to do with you puppy, you’re so desperate for my touch but im really tempted to stick a vibrator to your useless dick and leave you like that for hours.", her breathy voice resonated against Yukhei’s flushed ears.

 

A strangled "no" left Yukhei’s mouth, his eyes teared up at the thought of being ignored any longer.

 

"I..want Mistress to touch me, i need her to touch me."

 

His pleas were music to his mistress’s ears, a small smile spread on her face as she slapped him across the face. The sound of the slap resonating in the huge room, quickly followed by Yukhei’s whines.

 

“Don’t tell me what you fucking need. I don’t care, you’re not going anywhere without adressing me properly."

 

Saying that Mistress Chi had him wrapped around her finger would be an understatement. All he could do was mumble what his mistress recognized as apologies, promising that he’ll be good.

 

Mistress Chi leaned again, taking lube from the table and turning the other way around, placing the lube next to Yukhei’s right thigh. Yukhei whimpered at the sight of it, knowing that he’ll finally be touched properly. He took a deep breath, anticipation flodding his body, "Thank you Mistress."

 

"Shh, puppy. Stay quiet for your Mistress," she then pulled the waistband of Yukhei’s boxer briefs that looked painfully restricting on the poor boy, a whine left his lips as the cold air of the room touched his overly sensitive cock. Once his boxers were tossed to the ground, she squirted a generous amout of rose scented lube in her left hand before finally making her way to Yukhei and sit in front of him.

 

Mistress Chi smirked lowly to herself, observing the red, wet tip as another drop of precome escaped the slit, sliding down the pulsing, veiny shaft and onto Yukhei’s strong tighs. She stroked the lenght twice, slowly, gliding her moist thumb over the sensitive head before pulling away immediately.

 

Yukhei’s eyes opened wide, breath being pushed out of his lungs, his whole body tensing in a shock of pleasure, he wanted more, he _needed_ more. He sunk his sharp teeth into his bottom lip, muffling his whines as best as he could, he knew that complaining would only lead into him getting touched even less.

 

"Look at you trying to stay obedient for me," and with that she turned back to look at Yukhei’s cock, holding it with her right hand before delivering a slap to it with the moist one.

 

A loud scream left Yukhei’s mouth, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks, his thighs shaking at the feeling of his sensitive cock getting hit.

 

"I don’t remember allowing you to speak" Mistress Chi hissed, slapping the angry red cock again.

Yukhei’s body tensed again, mouth kept shut, but tears fell shamelessly on his cheeks as a small whine escaped him.

 

"You can do better than that, i thought you wanted to be mistress’s good puppy," she lighlty slapped it again, but this time on the sensitive, exposed head.

 

Yukhei tried his best to muffle his screams but he was uncontrollably shaking, sobbing, biting his lip so hard it caused him to bleed.

 

Mistress Chi’s eyes opened wide at the sight of blood coming from Yukhei’s lips, lust was written all over her face. She ran her hand through Yukhei’s soft brown locks before tugging harshly at the back of his head indicating him to lean back, she licked the drop of blood from Yukhei’s freshly wounded lip. She then let go of his hair only to press the flat side of her thumb against the wound, which caused Yukhei to hiss.

 

Yukhei was still shaking and whimpering because of the multiple hits he received on his dick, he was so lost in the moment, the feeling of his mistress’s warm tongue on his lip was definitely something that he would never forget.

 

The younger one cried out loudly as Mistress Chi slapped his cock again, that time considerably harder than the other times. It was too much, he desperately wanted to be good but he didn’t think that he would last any longer _._

 

"Just one more time, puppy," Mistress Chi caressed his thigh softly before slapping the abused cock for the last time, not as hard as before but just enough to leave Yukhei breathless and shaking.

 

"You did well, puppy"

 

Yukhei was now sobbing, the praise was everything he ever wanted, he endured his punishment like a good boy and he felt happy.

 

The mistress then brought her right hand to Yukhei’s cheek, caressing it softly and wiping the tears away. Yukhei was definitely one of her best looking clients and something about him was just endearing, she observed him, crying and whimpering.

 

"I think it’s time for you reward now, puppy, since you’ve been so good."

 

The sparkle in Yukhei’s eyes was something that Mistress Chi had seen, in her 7 years in this industry, never has she seen such pretty orbs light up like that.

 

"T-thank you Mistress.. thank you so much", Yukhei was ready to sob again as his Mistress’s hand was on his pitiful dick, she wrapped her lubed up hand quite tightly around his member and stroked it at a slow pace.

 

Yukhei was breathing very heavily, the slaps from earlier caused him to be extra sensitive, every time his mistress would get closer to the tip he would fight the urge to lift his hips up. A muffled moan escaped his lips when he felt his mistress tugged at it his cock particularly hard, he found himself unable to muffle his moans when his sensitive tip, leaking with precome was played with.

 

Mistress Chi _adored_ seeing Yukhei fall apart under her touch, she would carefully observe how his whimpers grew louder every time she would rub her thumb in a circular motion before going back to jerking him off lazily.

The tears in his eyes were still present, drool leaked from the corners of his mouth and the beads if sweat would reflect the lights with the heavy panting that came from Yukhei’s chest. He looked so fucked out, in fact, he _was_ , there was something so beautiful about the way the muscles of his stong stomach and thighs would flew each time he got closer and closer to his climax.

 

"Remember to always ask for permission before cumming."

 

That being said, the older male picked up the pace, keeping a tight grip around Yukhei’s hardened lenght, her other hand was now playing with his balls. The pace was gradually getting faster and faster, she _knew_ that he wasn’t going to last long, the veins on the underside of Yukhei’s cock were pulsing heavily, soft moans and the lewd sounds coming from the harsh jerking of his dick soon filled the room.

 

Her hand was hot and wet, and Yukhei feels like he was been on the edge of orgasm for an eternity. He was getting dangerously close to cumming especially when his mistress was playing with the sensitive tip.

 

"Mistress im so close, please let me cum,"

 

She looked at him innocently before tugging at his dick even harder than before, always paying attention to the underside of the tip of Yukhei’s cock, his eyes would roll back each time she would stimulate it.

 

"Just hold it in a little more for me, puppy"

 

He was determined to wait as long as his mistress wanted him to but it was getting harder and harder, it was getting harder to breathe and the pool of warmth in his stomach kept on getting bigger.

 

"It’s.. t-too much, I’m going to—"

 

"Come for me, puppy."

 

A loud gasp escaped his lips when an unexpected slap was felt of the tip of his cock. Yukhei, driven mad by the scent of arousal in the air, let out the loudest moan as he reached his climax. 

 

The moans soon turned into whimpers as Mistress Chi kept on milking his cock through his orgam, determined to get every last drop out of Yukhei’s abused cock. When his mistress finally let go of his dick, he finally was able to catch his breath properly. After spacing out for a few minutes he looked up, locked eyes with Mistress Chi before she smiled to him.

 

She untied him carefully, admiring and caressing the soft bruises left by the tight ropes.

 

 

"Get up, puppy, let’s get you all cleaned up."

 

Her voice was much softer then before and it made Yukhei’s heart swell up with warmth, she left a sweet peck on his plump lips before leading him to the bathroom which was just behind the king sized bed.

 

She ran a bath for him, helped him clean up, massaging the sore parts of Yukhei’s body and asking him how he felt.

 

After getting out of the bath he sat on the bed, the covers were soft and warm, he started dozing off without himself knowing.

 

When Mistress Chi came back to the room in a more comfortable outfit, she noticed Yukhei’s sleeping figure she couldn’t help but smile to herself. She laid on the bed with him, running her fingers through his freshly washed hair, listening to his calm heartbeat.

 

 

She never expected Thor to be one of her clients but she definitely wasn’t unhappy about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> someone had to do it...


End file.
